The Pokémon World tour
by Amourshipper 1306
Summary: Ash and Serena have become Kalos league champion and Kalos Queen. with almost no time to have fun, Ash takes Serena on a tour to the regions to meet his friends and mother.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Giselle, this is my first time writing a fan fiction, I'm a newbie. Please leave comments below, hope you enjoy.**

"Ash! Wake Up!!" We're gonna be late!!" Ash jolted from his sleep and accidentally put his shoe on his head.

Serena shook her head. Ash looked sheepishly at her before slapping on that famous hat of his. "What're we gonna be late for again?..." He asked , still half asleep. "The plane, remember?!" She shrieked. " Oh right!!" He leaped out of bed higher than greninga. Greninga looked at him enviously. Serena was already helping him pack his bag. He muttered a quick thanks to her as he dashed past the honey blonde haired girl, who was just packing his messy shirts in. They dashed to the airport as the plane boarding gate was about to close. They were 16, and going to Alola to see Ash's friends and watch the Kalos Queen Serena perform. After Serena had been crowned as Queen and Ash as champion, they hardly had any time to go on trips anymore. Ash sneaked a peak at a golden and silver necklace hidden in his bag." I'll do it when we get to Alola..."

" Mallow! Lana! Lillie! Hey, Sophocles! Been a while Kiawe!! Hi professor! You too Principal Oak!!" Ash greeted his friends and ex- teacher and principal. " This is Serena, I met her when she hurt her knee in Kanto summer camp! She's my best friend, well, other than Pikachu!" Professor Kukui looked over at Serena, who was holding an Alola vulpix Ash had given to her as a birthday present. Lillie's Alola Ninetales yelped in delight." You've evolved!" Ash shouted. " Togedemaru!!" Ash looked down to see Dawn's buneary (whom had decided to go with him) hiding behind Pikachu, being approached by a rather excited Togedemaru. Pikachu was trying to explain that it already had a girlfriend, but Togedemaru wasn't listening.

"What about a z move battle ash?!" Lana excitedly said. Just then, he noticed the beautiful blue stone on a wristband on her wrist. "Woah!!! Is that a Z move bracelet?! Awesome!!" He shouted. " Ash, we all have one..." Lillie giggled. Serena looked out shyly from behind Ash's back.

" Hi, I'm Lillie. You must be Serena Yvonne. Ash kept talking about a Serena Yvonne with honey blonde hair and shining blue eyes..." She said, giggling teasingly at an Ash blushing a brighter red than Kiawe's fire type z move stone. " Oh really?!" Serena blushed. " Let's have a girl's night out at Lillie's house!" Mallow exclaimed." Then I guess we'll have a boy's night out too, at Kukui's place." Sophocles and Togedemaru jumped around excitedly. "Let's go get Serena and Ash a hotel!!" Mallow exclaimed. " They can stay at my place!" Lillie offered.

" Sure! Thanks Lillie!" Ash said." Yeah, thanks Lillie!" Serena sincerely thanked her. " What are friends for?" Lillie blushed happily. " But first, Mallow..." Ash whined. With a sigh of knowledge, Lillie and Mallow led them to the restaurant Mallow's dad owned. The most famous in Alola,that is.

"Yum! I missed your cooking Mallow!!" They all laughed. " Mmm.. this is really good!" Serena licked her lips.

That night...

" Tapu Koko!!( I think he's down there"

" Tapu Lele... (You sure?)"

"Tapu Fini!( Can't hurt to find out!)"

"Tapu...Tapu Bulu... ( Whatever, let's try that house!)"

"TAPU!!" They cheered.

At the same time...

" Cheers!" Lillie, Lana, Serena and Mallow toasted. Drinking from small, delicate crystal glasses, they talked about nothing but Serena and Ash.

" So...you two are dating?" Lana assumed.

"No, at least, not yet..." Serena turned Tomato berry red.

" Oooooohhh..." The three alolan teenagers cooed.

" You look amazing tonight!!" Lillie exclaimed, looking at Serena in her Alola summer dress. " Really?!" Serena asked. She twirled her skirt, which was an imitation of Ash's Kalos jacket, just in dress form, combined with Alolan Saffron flowers and Hibiscus flowers, while the top was an imitation of what Ash had worn during his Alola trip. Baby blue stripes adorned the bodice.

"Ash would love it!" They exclaimed.

"So, when do you plan on revealing "it" to him?" Lana asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

" I...I really don't know, but it has to be during this trip." Serena decided.

" We'll help!" The others decided.

" I'll call my BF. He'll want to help." Lillie said. " You have a boyfriend?!" Mallow asked. " Yup!"

Within minutes..." Can I come in?"

" Kiawe?!" Serena shrieked.

" You're dating Kiawe?!"Mallow and Lana's eyes popped out their sockets. " "Um... Hi girls..." Kiawe nervously Stuttered.

" Ok babe, we don't have much time." Lillie stroked his chest. Snapping out of his enchanting mood from being stroked by Lillie, he immediately asked for some time with Serena and Lillie.

" First, approach him slowly... " Kiawe instructed.

Serena nervously stepped towards a dummy with Ash's face on it.

" Then, be straightforward and look him in the eye..." Serena straightened her back, as she faced ash's photo, and looked into the pixelated eye.

" Now, just say it out... It's not that hard."

At the boys house, Ash was talking about the honey blonde haired girl who had followed him to Alola and stolen his heart." Her voice is so charming, and her cooking is amazing, and she's so sweet and cute and beautiful..." He rambled on and on. Professor Kukui said, " well, she sounds like the girl for you. When are you revealing it to her?"

Ash thought for a while, before saying nervously," tomorrow night."

" Go Ash!!" The boys shouted.

"Oh, and you know that Kiawe has a girlfriend now right?" Sophocles added.

It took a while for it to sink in..." What?!"

"Who?!" He asked

" You would never have guessed."

" WHAT?! LILLIE IS HIS GIRLFRIEND?!"


	2. Pokemon World Tour - Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, after this, which region do you want to tour?" Ash asked nonchalantly. Serena did something she would never thought she had done, and rested her head on his toned, manly chest. " My Pokémon Master, anything at all." With that, the Kalos Queen fell asleep, with Ash putting his arm around her.

"Alola Lillie!" Serena greeted at the Alolan Luau that night. They were waiting for the 4 Tapus to visit Mele Mele Island. The 4 guardians went around the Alolan islands, where they would judge the celebration. Whichever island they thought was best, would be granted the power to find their significant other that night, and the way they would announce the winner, was a surprise.

" So, are you ready with your Alolan debut?" Ash asks gingerly. Serena played with her shoulder high hair. " I-I finished choreographing it..." Delphox and Greninga nodded, listening. " And... I'm..." Although she meant to admit her true feelings, this is what came out..." Going to use a T-t-togekiss?" " Oh." Ash was rather disappointed. Thinking that it was the right time... " I love you... Pikach-chu?!" Serena laughed at it, thinking that he was making a joke.Ash blushed and an unoticed tear flowed down the usually tough boy's cheek.

" Tapu Koko! Tapu Lele! Tapu Bulu! Tapu Fini! " Ash cried as they came down to greet the boy they gave 4 z stones to.


	3. The Pokémon World Tour- Chapter 3

**Hi guys, hoped you like the previous two stories. In this next chapter, Serena and Ash are doing the things they love, and maybe even admitting to them...** " Tapu Koko! I'm happy to see you!" said Ash. " Uh- uh, hi, T-tapu K-ko-k-ko..." Serena stammered. "Koko!( Oh, who do you have there Ash?) "

" Tapu Koko, meet Serena, my childhood friend." Ash introduced. " Tapu Koko, Koko, Tapu ...Tapu, Koko?( Oh, she looks good for you, you know... Are you two dating?)" Tapu Koko chuckled. Ash turned Tomato berry red in the face. " What did she say?" Serena questioned.

" Ummmm... She said she's h-happy t-to meet you?"

" Oh? Well it's nice meeting you too, Tapu Koko." Serena said kindly. Tapu Koko dipped her head in greeting as the other Tapus came around to see the magnificent beauty of Mele Mele Island.

" Tapu, Tapu Fini.( It's beautiful here, let's see that Pokémon Performance.)"

" Wait, What performance?!" Ash asked, shocked.

" The one we called Serena to do. It's gonna be awesome." Kiawe replied.

" What?!" Serena shouted.

She felt flustered. She hadn't put on her costume. The hula outfit Lillie had lent her should work.

" Uh, ok. Just give me 5 minutes." She stammered.

" Lillie, come on." Serena requested.

The two girls ran to the bathroom. " I think I had gotten the date wrong." Lillie apologized.

" Never mind, getting this done and over with will bring me further." Serena replied.

" But I need your help."

Serena ran out in a sexy hula skirt and flower top. " Delphox, use fire flower. Togekiss, swift! Pangoro, rock smash!"

Lillie ran out, wearing an aquamarine hula top, and the same skirt Serena was wearing. " Ninetales, Ice beam, then Frost breath and moonblast!"

The fire flower swirled in the air, shaped like a hibiscus. Swift cut through its middle, splitting the hibiscus into a million flower petals.the rock smash burst the petals into small sparkles that glistened in the air.

Lillie's Ice beam penetrated the centre of the sparkles, frost breath swirled around the ice pillar, and moon blast got caught up in the icy wind.

" Now, target Ninetales' moonblast. Aim a swift at the moonblast, sylveon!" Sylveon launched a sparkling star and cut through the moon blast, sending a sparkle of snowflakes floating down on the dancing performers.

"Now, exeggutor, Use leaf blade!" Lillie shouted.

Leaves came from the tall palm tree's crown, splitting the ice pillar in two.

"Sylveon, use fairy wind!" Serena cried. "Syl--veeee-oooonnnnn!!!!!" The Pokémon shouted, mustering up the most spectacular fairy wind tornado it had ever created, sending the two performers up into the air. Doing a somersault, Delphox sent a fiery flamethrower their way , firing up the fairy tornado.

Serena and Lillie ended the showcase with a fire flower from Delphox, and swift from togekiss, splitting the flower with miniature fireworks of sparks from flames.

" Finished!" The duo cried. Ash and friends were positively shocked by Lillie's appearance on the performance stage, but it was quite impressive, Ash knowing that the routine was Serena and Lillie's quick thinking.

Getting off the stage, the four Tapus clapped, impressed. "Tapu, Tapu, Fini, Fin- Fini!( I think I speak for all of us when I say, Mele Mele Island definitely deserves our blessing!)" ( Apparently the Alolan islanders learnt how to speak Tapu.)

"Whooooo Hoooo!" the crowd cheered for the two performers. Serena and Lillie looked at each other, giving each other a high five.

"Yeah!" Ash ran up to Serena as she jumped off the stage and caught her in his arms. "Great Job!" Serena blushed, and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He was slightly startled, but then he kissed her on her forehead.

" Awww, thanks babe." They heard Lillie say. Ash put down Serena( who was SLIGHTLY disappointed), and they both turned around to see Kiawe and Lillie

together.

" Tapu, Tapu, Kooooohhh Kooooohhh...( Gods of ancient Alola, I ask for power to grant the islanders of Mele Mele Island the fate of finding their significant other tonight.)

Yellow, Green, Pink and blue sparkles split from an orb, released by the Tapus. After that, Serena, who had been looking up into the sky, watching the beautiful fireworks, stumbled backwards on a stone. And got caught...

Ash had Serena in his arms, just as an orb fell between them, landing on the part of Ash's hands holding Serena.

Neither knew how to react, though both were thinking the same thing: She's/ He's my significant other?! ( In delight/ Shock)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Pokémon World Tour - Chapter 4

**Hi guys, this is part 4 of The Pokémon World Tour, I hope you're enjoying it so far, I know it's kinda fast, publishing two chapters in a day, chapter 1-2 on one day, chapters 3-4 on the next, but I hope you're enjoying it.**

Ash and Serena blushed as they looked at each other.

' We were meant to be together? Me, with my favourite person in the world, are meant to be? AWESOME!! I'm practically screaming in excitement!'( Serena)

' I can't believe it, me, and the most beautiful girl in the world, are meant to be? This must be fate...' (Ash)

Back at Lillie's residence, the two teens smiled at each other, blushing profusely. " So, I have something to tell you..." Ash starter.

" Let me speak first, please..." Serena stuttered.

" I think we both know what you want right..." Ash started, but was silenced by Serena, who positioned her mouth right to the Champion's, giving him a long, passionate kiss...

The next morning, Serena was happy, and sad at the same time. Happy, cause she had finally mustered up enough courage. Sad, because the travelling duo had to move on to the next region.

When she woke up, she realised that her partner had hugged her to sleep, with his arm around her, and she had her chest on his. She blushed happily, though a little embarrassed. ' Knock, knock...' Lillie trailed off as she saw the couple in that position, and took a photo, sending it to Ash's mum.

Back in Pallet Town, Kanto...

"Eeeekk!!"Ash's mum squealed when she saw the couple photos Lillie sent to her. "Mime?!" Mr Mime got startled. "I'm ok, don't worry about me, Mimey."

Mr Mime shook his head, muttering.

Back in Alola...

"Yawwwnn..., W-" Ash stopped himself from screaming in excitement when he saw the honey blonde hair of Serena right underneath him.

He was about to go back to sleep and enjoy the romantic position the duo were in, when... ," Ash..."

"Hey Serena, you're up early..." Ash started but was interrupted by a kiss from Serena. " Shhh..." She whispered. "Let's enjoy this before we go..." She started. But was interrupted by Ash's quick reply. "Uh, Serena, I think we're late to the airport..." He didn't have time to hear what she had to say when she packed frantically, and ran into the bathroom. "Come on, Ash..." she said and dragged him into the bathroom. "We don't have time to bathe right now, or even use the bathroom seperately, so we're gonna have to use it together.

She started to take her clothes off and went into the shower so that Ash couldn't see her changing. But she forgot that the wall was made of stained glass, and ash could see her slightly. He saw everything from through the window.

"Ok, let's go." Serena said when she came out. Ash was changed quickly, and looked like he spent the same time as Serena changing.

" So, which region are we going to today?" Serena asked. " One that you'll love." He replied.

" Bye!!!" Ash said to all his Alolan friends as they got through boarding gates.

"So, where are we going now, Ash?"

"The Hoenn Region."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Pokémon World Tour- Chapter 5

"Wow. Hoenn." Was all Serena said when she departed the classy private airplane. Ash had brought Serena to Hoenn to meet May and Max again, and to participate in a Pokémon contest. Not only that, he wanted Serena to cheer him on in a battle with the Hoenn league champion, Steven Stone.

Serena looked at the bracelet, with the z move stone that she had tripped over embedded in the beautiful engraved diamond band( It was a fairy type stone). It would remind her of the blessing she had brought to Mele Mele Island with Lillie in their Pokémon Performance combination. Lillie then told her that she would aspire to become a Pokémon Performer like Serena. Apparently, being Kalos Queen really paid off, because she could make a really good impression on new people.

"Serena?" Ash waved a hand in front of her face, but when she was still daydreaming, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What? Sorry?"

" I was just saying... I have something to tell you later." Ash blushed.

"O-ok" Serena replied. As they stepped into the airport, Max and May shouted for them and held up a banner. Almost like they had a spell cast on them, thousands of fans crowded around the Kalos Champion and the Pokémon Performance Queen, and soon, the media came. Thankfully, their bodyguards and friends helped them get through the millions of people. Their friends had hired a limousine driver that took them to the Petalburg City gym, where they met Rowan, May's dad.

As the gym leader, he loved challenging Ash to battles. The two males loved showing each other their battle techniques. " Hi Ash, Serena." Rowan's started off.

" Morning Rowan." They replied cheerfully. " Ash, you know the plan right?" May asked.

" Yup! Me and Rowan battle, you and Serena Pokémon Performance Contest."

he replied.

" Oh, you owe me one Serena." May said. The previous year, Serena had beaten May at a Kalos Pokémon Performance. "Oh, you're on." Serena replied, striking her infamous three finger pose.

Rowan, Max and Ash had never seen the girls so determined. " Think you can beat Kalos Queen?" Serena asked, with a hint of challenge in her eye.

" You're on!" May repeated Serena's previous answer. The girls went into the dressing rooms and got changed.

" NICE! But I'm gonna win." May said, eyeing Serena's outfit.

" Enough retorting! Get on with it already! " Ash shouted, impatient.

" Oh yeah! I'll go first!" Serena said, clutching 4 Pokeballs in her hand.

" Come on Out!" she shouted. Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon and Togekiss came out.

" Oh yeah! " May said, unleashing 4 Pokeballs of her own. " GO!" Latias, Mantine, Blaziken and Delcatty launched out of the balls.

" Latias, use hyper beam! Delcatty swift! Mantine, Ice beam! Blaziken, blast burn!"

May confidently barked. The hyper beam was cut into pieces by the swift, pieces falling onto the ice beam, getting frozen. The blast burn vaporised the icy pieces, sending them floating into the air. " Now, Mantine, rain dance!" the rain dance droplets were in perfect timing, shattering ever one of the vapour droplets, causing a sprinkle of sparkles around the small group. "Now, Latias, Aerial Ace." The Legendary Pokémon used move, forming the shape of a Pokeball with the sparkles. " Now, last but not least, Blaziken, Blast burn and spin, everyone else, use attract!" May said, using a kissy face. The hearts floated through the sparkles, making them look sparkly. Then, the blast burn formed a tornado of fire and attracts, bursting the hearts and once the fire died down, all were in a beautiful pose, being covered by sprinkles.

" Wow, not bad..." Was what Serena said. In her mind,' Aaaaaggghhh! She's really good!'

" 8.5 from Ash, 9 from Max, 7.5 from Norman!"

" Alright! Let's do it! Delphox, spin and use flame thrower! Sylveon, run around the tornado and use swift! Togekiss, in the middle with Delphox, put your backs together and use fairy wind, and spin! Pangoro, on the edge of the stage, use rock throw! " The flamethrower formed a spiral around Delphox. Togekiss hopped in the middle and the two Pokémon started to spin into the air, with the tornado following them up. Sylveon on the bottom, used swift, and the stars swirled to the top of the tornado before showering on the rock throws. " Now! Delphox, Fire Blast, Togekiss,

draining kiss! " The fire blast destroyed the rock showering bits of the rock, while draining kiss made the rock shards look like hearts. " Now, Sylveon, launch me and use a powerful fairy wind!" Sylveon used her ribbons to fling Serena up into the middle of the fiery tornado, reshaping the tornado to look like a flower bud. " Pangoro, into the sky and use counter!" Pangoro reflected the fairy wind to the tip of the fire flower bud, where it split into five petals. " Delphox, Psychic on Sylveon and me, and circle us around the flower!Lift me onto the petals and continue to use psychic!" Delphox lifted the trainer and fairy type up, where it continued to use fairy wind, and Delphox was supporting her when Serena was running and jumping and dancing on the flower petal. " Last but not least, Sky uppercut! " Pangoro cut the 5 petals apart, and each of them danced on one, supported by Delphox's psychic. " Finished!" Serena cried.

" 9.5 from Ash, 8.5 from Max, 9.5 from Rowan! Serena is the winner!"

" Oh yes!" Serena cried. " Well, congrats!" May shook her hand.

"Aaahhhh!! I got to go!" May cried.

" Bye!" Serena called after her.

" Let's get to the Pokémon centre! We got to go get a room! See you tomorrow!" Ash said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. The Pokémon World Tour- Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this is my first time writing a lemon, take that as a warning to you, if you're not 18, don't read this.**

"So, what'd you wanna do?" Serena asks.

" We'll, I just wanted to talk..., remember the Alolan Luau? Remember the spark flew between us? I-" Ash started.

" Hey, you don't need to say everything... I remember everything... Important." Serena blushed.

" Yeah, I know, I wouldn't rather any other girl." he replied.

" So this gives me a question... first, turn around.

" Ok." she turned around and felt something cold around her neck. " W-would you be my g-girlfriend?" He stammers nervously.

A kiss on the lips so strong that it knocked him on to the bed was answer enough. Serena felt a platinum necklace around her neck with a jewelled heart with the letters ' A S ' engraved on it hung from it.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Serena asked again.

" I know what I want to do."

Ash grabbed onto her stomach from behind, making Serena yelp in surprise. He placed his hand under her dangling chest. " Can I?" he asked.

" Go for it." Serena answers sexily. Ash felt his cock hardening. He moved his hands around her breasts.

" Oh yeah! AHH!" she moaned as Ash squeezed her nipples. He took off her shirt to find two d cup breasts without being caged in bras, just what Ash liked. She rubbed her breasts against Ash's chest, making him sweat and harden.

" Oh, what do we have here ?" She asks mischievously. She pulls down his trousers and see a bulging bump on his underwear. She rubs it well, making him moan. " I'm cumming!" he screams. Hearing that, Serena rubbed it faster.

" Aaaaahhhh!!!" He screamed as cum flowed. out through his underwear.

" Ooh, nice. " She pulled down his underwear to find wet dick in white slime." Mmm..." she sucked it like a giant lollipop, savouring every lick.

She accidentally put her wet vagina near Ash's face, so he said" You got to do it to me, I'll do it for you!" He pulled down tight panties, revealing the first vagina he had ever seen in real life. He knew what to do.Using two fingers, he opened Serena's vagina and licked the inner folds of it. Serena screamed, and tightened her mouth on Ash's cock. Both started groaning, as they were satisfying each other.

After they had cummed several times, they decided to get on with the main event. Serena popped a birth control pill, and hopped into bed with Ash. " Are you sure? I won't make you do it if you don't want to..." He was cut short by Serena inserting her pussy into the big cock Ash had. " Aaaaahhhh!!!" They screamed together. " Wow, your pussy- so tight..." Ash stuttered.

" Your cock is huge!" Ash started picking Serena up and slamming her onto his cock. " A-aaaa-aaahhhhh!!!" She wailed in pain and enjoyment.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!!!!" Serena said. " So am I!" Both of them let out screams as their cum let loose.

" Huff... I think that's all for the night." said Ash,naked and got to bed with Serena. They cuddled with happiness, like no other time before.


	7. The Pokémon World Tour- Chapter 7

**Today, something special will happen in the Petalburg City Gym...**

" Pikachu! Iron tail!"

" Slaking! Feint Attack!"

The Iron tail hit the Slaking in the face, while the Feint Attack was quickly dodged by Pikachu." Alright, not bad." Norman said.

" You ain't seen nothing yet!" Ash smiled. "Alright, Electro ball Pikachu!"

" Pika-Pika- Chuu!!" Pikachu answered as he swung the electric orb towards the lazy Pokémon Slaking.

Slaking wasn't ready for that, and got knocked behind. " Now, quick attack!" Slaking's quick attack wasn't the best, in fact, pretty slow, and Pikachu easily dodged it. " Pikachu, quick attack!" Ash commanded. " Slaking, catch it!" The Pokémon easily caught Pikachu, but Ash had something better. " Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu electrified Slaking, who fainted instantly.

"Return, Slaking, Go Eevee!" A cute brown Pokémon emerged from the ball.In spite of its cute appearance, it growled fierce as an Arcanine. Pikachu was stunned, and so was Ash.

Serena, who was on the bench nearby, shouted encouragingly. But there was another surprise for them in store. Serena noticed a faint 'M' on the side of its body.

" Norman, what is that 'M' on Eevee's side? " Serena asked.

" Oh, that? We'll show you. Eevee, you know what to do." Eevee surrounded itself with blue light. " Eee-Veeeee!" it shouted, until it transformed into a bigger, sleeker version of itself. Pikachu gasped in surprise." Meet Megaeon.( Ma-gay-yon) "

" Is that a mega evolution?" Serena asked. " No. It is an eeveelution few people know about. Somewhat legendary." Rowan replied." Wow! A legendary Pokémon?! AWESOME!!" Ash's eyes started to sparkle with amazement. " Here, I'll show you something. Megaeon, transform!" The sleek Pokémon transformed into a Flareon, then a Jolteon, then Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon before turning back into Megaeon.

"Wow!That's amazing!" Ash exclaimed. "Isn't it?" Rowan smirked." Megaeon is a normal type Pokémon, that can ' evolve' into different eeveelutions. "

" Wow!" Ash said." Well, should we end this?" Norman suggested. " Megaeon, transform into Flareon!" But Megaeon shook her head. She transformed into an Eevee. " Oh, not again..." Rowan sighed.

" What's wrong?" Ash asked.

Max replied from the officials booth. " She loves being an eevee and being cute and admired like before she evolved."

Serena suddenly got up and released Sylveon. Megaeon jumped in excitement and transformed into a Sylveon. Sylveon started a conversation with Megaeon, and there were soon tears from Megaeon. Suddenly, Sylveon stopped talking and Megaeon transformed into a Flareon.

" Sylveon talked Megaeon into listening to you Rowan! Command it now!" Serena said.

" Megaeon, use flame charge!" Rowan commanded. Megaeon picked up its pace and gave a direct hit to Pikachu, who suffered heavy damage.

2 hours later, " Pika..." THUMP!

Pikachu was beaten by Megaeon. " Not bad, Megaeon." Ash said, giving Megaeon a scratch behind its ears.

" Megaeon!" It said, accepting the compliment.

When they went out,night had fallen. " Well, I think we'll have room service." Ash said.

With that, he and Serena went back to their hotel, hand in hand.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. The Pokémon World Tour- Chapter 8

" Oh yeah!" Serena cried as Ash stuffed his dick into her pussy. " Aaaaahhhh! Aaaaahhhh! Aaaaahhhh!" She cried each time she was fucked.

"I can't believe you wanted to do it two nights in a row! I love it!" Serena squealed. " This is reward for making the Megaeon listen." He replied. " It was S-sylveon. Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!" She screamed.

After the rough sex, Serena could hardly walk. Ash kissed her as she fainted of exhaustion.

The next morning, " Please...Pleaseee..." May was pleading Serena for a rematch. "Um, okay. FYI, I'm not going easy on you."

"You're on."

" Girls, stop quarreling..." Norman broke a sweat. They scowled at him and he immediately shrunk back.

" I'll use someone different today." Serena said. " Ooohhh, bring. It. On." May retorted.

" I'll start. Go, Vulpix, Togekiss, Delphox and Pangoro!" Serena shouted.

" Alright! Vulpix, Ice pillar with frost breath. Pangoro, Rock smash on the ice pillar at every 2 cm interval! Delphox, fire blast those ice pieces!"

Vulpix danced around the centre of the gym, treating it like the stage, freezing an ice pillar. Pangoro delicately cut it into pieces and delphox blasted them into icy sparkles. " Togekiss, use fairy wind, twirl please." Togekiss formed a tornado, that was pink. The sparkles got caught up in the tornado, making it glitter.

" Delphox, fire flower!" Delphox unleashed a powerful fire flower from the middle of the tornado, easing the tornado a stop, sprinkling the sparkles over the already beautiful flower.

" Finished!" Serena took a bow.

" Ash, 9, Norman, 9.5, Max, 8.5!"

" You're good, but I'm going be better." May smirked. This turned Serena furious. " You proposed a rematch, you got one! Now, SHUT UP OK?!"

May had never seen Serena so fierce before , and neither had Ash. everyone else gulped. They had seen from experience how dangerous a Pokémon Performer could be when they got mad.

" Um, Spotlight's on you, Glaceon, Blaziken! " Glaceon and Blaziken had apparently heard Serena and immediately shrunk back. Until they saw the Pokepuffs in her hand. They immediately came to her, Glaceon nuzzling her and Blaziken saying hi to Braixen. Serena let them have a large Pokepuff each. They let out cries of delight as they shared them with their new Pokémon friends. " Sylveon!" Sylveon took a tiny bite out of the Pokepuff Glaceon offered her.

As did Braixen with Blaziken. The four Pokémon ate heartily. " Blaziken, Glaceon! Get back here!" May screamed at her Pokémon harshly. They pushed the leftover Pokepuffs towards their friends. Sylveon and Braixen gave a nod, and instead of eating the rest, saved the rest for their friends for after the performance.

" Come on you useless excuses for Pokémon!" May screamed. " You remember our routine, start dancing, like how Serena does it!" Glaceon and Blaziken teared up and ran away, crying.

" Come on!" May shouted angrily. She started crying and slamming the floor, frustrated. " Why can't I be Serena?! Why can't I be as good as a useless piece of dancing trash?! Why?! Why?!"

On hearing that, Serena ran out of the gym, crying. " Hey, don't speak to her like that!" Ash shouted at May. Norman nodded, and so did Max. They all ran out of the gym, trying to find Blaziken, Glaceon and Serena. May was left alone in the gym.

" I'm a monster... Never will I be as good as Serena. What makes HER so special, make her so admired... Makes her... ASH'S GIRLFRIEND!!! What does Ash see in that piece of perfect hairball, that made HER his girlfriend and not me? What?!" May shouted in the gym. " Sylveon?" Sylveon curiously poked into the gym entrance, startling May. " Sylveon... Maybe if I capture..." Sylveon let out a heal pulse which calmed May down. " Now, how can I help you?" A feminine voice which sounded almost like a fairy spoke.

" Who are you?! " May shouted. " Relax, it's Sylveon."

" Sylveon, you can use telepathy?!" May shrieked. " Yes, just keep this a secret."

" Ok..." May gulped. " So, what is the problem?" Sylveon asked kindly.

" Uh... I- I love Ash, and I want to take revenge on Serena. She stole my future!" May complained. " Sylveon's voice chimed out, " That's what YOU think. Have you ever thought about your Pokémon, as well as yourself? You haven't even thought about what they're feeling. Ash is with Serena. This is the fate of Arceus. There is nothing I can do to change that. I was never a special Pokémon. Just loved. It's Serena's charm. It's why she succeeded. She treats those special to her as her best friends. Pokémon, or not." With that, Sylveon licked May's cheek and walked away.

" I guess I am pretty stubborn, and selfish. I'm going to apologize to my Pokémon. Then, to Serena."

Where Serena was...

' Sob, sob, sob' Ash heard crying from around a corner. " Glaceon, Glace, Glaceon..." Glaceon was half complaining, half crying as it talked about its trainer. Serena was calming them down. She treated them to multiple Pokepuffs each, and they licked her face in appreciation. Contrary to what Ash had expected before, Serena wasn't crying. She was laughing. Very hard. " Hee, hee, ha,ha!!! Stop it! It tickles, it tickles! Ash! Come join us!" She invited him over. Glaceon tackled him with Megaeon and licked him till his face looked drenched.

" Serena..." Serena turned around to see May standing behind her. " Hey May!" She said, jovially, " Come play with us! Ha,ha,ha,ha, ha, hey! That tickles!!! It tickles!!!" Glaceon was tackling and licking Serena's cheek, having a lot of fun. Glaceon was actually tickling Serena with its tail, making her laugh uncontrollably.

" Wow, look at her. She bonded with my Pokémon even better than I ever could. I should have known. She's Kalos Queen. Highest rank of performers in the world." May thought. " And Ash... Kalos League champion, so... CUTE. Serena's a lucky girl... I wish I was her."

She forgot about apologizing and sulked off to her room.

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I took so long to publish a new chapter. Had a major exam.

It was the day... For Serena and Ash to leave Hoenn. Norman, Max and May sent them to Hoenn International Airport. Without saying sorry, May rolled her eyes and hopped into the Jeep. She couldn't be bothered to say goodbye to the girl who had allegedly "stolen" her boyfriend. She had apologized to Glaceon and Blaziken the day before and they had reluctantly forgiven her. They were not very pleased but accepted it anyway.

" Bye!" Max waved sadly. Seeing Max's expression, Serena leant over and whispered in his ear, then handed him a photograph. He blushed tomato red, and thanked Serena. Ash, May and Norman were curious. ' What did Serena give him?' Ash, Norman and May all thought. Ash asked his girlfriend on the plane." Oh, I gave him a picture of a certain Bon Bon." Serena said slyly. It hit Ash. Of course! Bonnie! She was 6 years old, the same age as Max, and she was really quite pretty and caring. The two of them contacted Bonnie and Clemont via video chat. Serena told them about Max, and Bonnie started to smile and blush. Serena texted a photo of Max to the six year old. The video chat ended there...

" So, which region are we going now?" Serena asked, laying her head on Ash's chest. Ash put an arm around her neck and said, " Historical Unova."

When they got there, Iris and Cilan were waving a banner saying ' Ash and Serena'. Iris ran to greet Serena with a hug, while Cilan and Ash did their secret handshake. " Still doing that? Pfftt! You're such kids!" Iris scoffed. Ash rolled his eyes and mumbled," her famous saying."

" What did you say?!" Iris thwacked him over the head. " Owwww..." Ash moaned. "Are you ok, Ash?"Serena asked. " Yeah, just fine", he said in a rather pouty face. Serena kissed him on the cheek. " Oh Ash..."

Cilan and Iris just stared teasingly.

" Ooooh, I smell the flowering fragrance of **ROMANCE** iiiinnn tthhhee aaaiirrrrr" Cilan sang. Three dots formed on everyone's heads. Cilan looked around sheepishly.

"Ssooooo..." Iris began.

" Yeah, we're dating." Serena replied, knowing already what Iris's question would be.

Everyone around them who was eavesdropping contacted the local media and suddenly, everyone was focussed on the Kalos champion and Kalos Queen.

" Ooh, the twerp is dating the hot twerpette!"


	10. Chapter 10

" Jessie, I thought you were supposed to stay at home, darling!" James cried.

" Yeah, the baby's gonna be born in 3 months!" Meowth agreed. " I'm not gonna let my little child get in the way of stealing Pikachu!" Jessie fought back. The males rolled their eyes. Jessie was as stubborn as a Zorua.

Back at the hotel...

" Babe, are you gonna go out tonight?!" Serena asked, slightly disappointed.

" Yeah, Pokemon battle with Iris." He replied, noticing her sad look.

" Ok, I'm more tired than disappointed. I'm going to bed." With that, she plopped down on the hotel bed, and napped.

Ash slapped on his cap as he made his way to the draconoid city gym, where Iris was gym leader. " So you think you can beat me?" Iris sneered. " First, you have to beat the mystery challenge, then you can battle. Sorry, but it's the rules!" She chirped.

" Whatever!" Ash sighed. He was brought to a room and locked up tight. " Iris?!" He nearly screamed, voice trembling. In front of him was Iris, only in bra and panties, completely shirtless. " W-what are you gonna do?!" he screamed. " This." With that, she pressed her hot body onto his and kissed him. When they broke off the kiss, Ash was in shock. " I'm not gonna do this!" He shouted. " I'm not gonna cheat on Serena!"

" Oh, but I think you will..." Iris said slyly. With a flash of light, she whipped off her bra, revealing her D cup breasts. She slowly took off her panties, with Ash starting to sweat. Then she took off Ash's underwear and pants and started to give him a handjob. " Aaah, Aaaah, Aaaaah..." He knew it was wrong, but it was just too satisfying to ask her to stop. " So you like that, huh, big boy?" Iris started sucking on the cock, her breasts bobbing around everywhere. Ash had an idea to get her to stop. He reached out his hand and pinched her nipple hard. " Eeekkk! Oh, yeah, yeah, aaahhhh..." She squealed. He then slapped her butt and boob, making it red and making her horny. She released her frip on him and he tried to dash out.

" You should never leave a woman who strips for you alone to masturbate by herself..." Iris teased, tickling his cock, making him wet and hard. "Can you just leave me be?!" He fired. Just then, " Hey, is this the bathroom?" It was Serena!

" Ash?!" She shouted. Suddenly tears formed in her eyes. " Y-YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!" she screamed.

" Babe, I wasn't cheating on you!" Ash protested. " Yes you were!" She screamed back. She threw the necklace Ash had given her when they were made a couple onto the ground.

" Go die, Ash Ketchum!" With that, she stormed out the room, tears streaming furiously down her cheeks. " Iris! I told you to stop, and now look where you've gotten me!" Ash said, angrily. " Thanks to you, I'll probably never be forgiven by Serena, couldn't you be less selfish?!" With that, he picked the necklace up and ran off to find his girlfriend.

" I-I ..." Iris stammered. She put on her clothes and just sat there. " What have I done..."

The next day...

" Ash, are you ok in there?!" Cilan was scrabbling furiously at the door. " Yeah..." Ash replied, not very self consciously.

" Pikachu..."

" Is he ok in there, Pikachu?" Cilan asked. Pikachu opened the door and nodded, stepping back to let Cilan in. Cilan gasped when he saw only Ash." What happened to Serena?! Where is she?! Wait... Let me guess, Iris made you have sex with her, Serena found out and ran away."

" Yeah..." Ash was shocked. " Has this happened before?"

" To me, no. To other challengers, yes." He said rather uneasily. " So, do you know where Serena is?"

Ash sighed dejectedly. He held up the necklace. " She bought a plane ticket to Kalos. "

" Well, why don't you go after her?" Cilan asked.

" No need!" It was Serena! Standing in the doorway, her tough girl face had replaced her previous crying mode. " What..." Ash started.

"Iris explained everything!" She said, glaring at the tan skinned girl. " I'm gonna punish her in front of everyone in the room..."

"How?" Cilan asked. " Like this. " Serena said, stripping Iris down to Bra and panties. Turning her around, she used her hands and slapped her in her soft buttock. Of course, this made Iris really wet, and moaning in pain. Then, Serena stripped her panties off and binded her to the bed. Then, she slapped the outer folds of Iris's vagina. Once again, she moaned and nearly cummed. Then, being a girl, Serena knew exactly what she wanted to do with the bitch. She rammed her fingers inside Iris's pussy and found the G spot easily.

" Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" Iris screamed. Cilan got hard, but Ash stayed calm.

" Wow, Serena's really good at this..." He thought. " Oh, aaaahhh!!" Iris squealed as she cummed onto Serena's face. Then Serena stripped off Iris's bra and squeezed her nipples tightly.

" Eeeeeeekkkkk! Aaaahhhh..." Iris blushed profusely while moaning hard. " Ok, I think that's enough for now..." Cilan was about to interrupt when Iris pulled him closer, stripping his pants down, revealing his hard dick. " Um...I think we should leave them alone..." Serena stuttered. " Yeah..." Ash replied, slowly backing out of the room.

" Oh, and by the way, I think you forgot this." Ash produced a diamond necklace out of his pocket, the one that Serena had thrown on the floor. She kissed him on the cheek as he handed it to him.

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

" I'm sorry we cut short our trip, all because of me... I was too selfish." Serena said, praying that Ash would say something romantic. But she wasn't prepared for what came next. " No! " He shouted. " It was my fault! And Iris!"

Serena shrunk back a bit, never having seen her boyfriend so angry with himself before. Apparently Pikachu felt the same as Serena, and ran up her shoulder.

" When we get to Kanto, I promise that there will be absolutely NO seducing of other girls!" That was what he screamed. But deep down inside, he knew that Misty's sistrs just loved to seduce him. Misty was over him, and was glad he had a girlfriend. But the sisters? Impossibly difficult.

" Hey, I want to let you know that I love you, and that I bought tickets to the movie premiere... " Serena started, but was interrupted by a kiss on her cheek. " Babe, I should have paid for those..." Ash felt guilty. " No need, either way, we're gonna be there by 5 pm. Our entourages are gonna be behind us the whole movie, I heard. "

" At least there's a buffet right?" Ash asked sheepishly. Serena burst out in laughter. " Oh, Ash, you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Just then, he thought of a good idea. He turned and ran out of the room. " Where are you going?!" Serena asked. " Somewhere special! You're gonna have the night of your life!" He cheered.

"?" Serena wondered. " Oh well, time to get dressed!" She said cheerily.

At the mall...

" Excuse me Ma'm, but do you know where the movie premiere of Rise of the Genesect will be held?" Ash asked a middle aged lady.

"Ash, you haven't changed one bit!" It was Alexa! The blonde pointed through a window. About 5 miles away, the technician squads were testing the lights. " Thanks Alexa!"

" Bye, Ash!"

At the hotel...

Serena had swept her hair to the side, in a slightly messy style, yet, gorgeous, and wore a white knee length dress. She even put a headband on with a white flower.

" Wow..." Was all Ash said when he saw the stunningly beautiful Serena. " Hurry up and get ready!" Serena cried, blushing from his compliment. Little did she know, Ash had a more wonderful surprise for the honey blonde than just a movie.

They met up with their bodyguards and were taken to the limousine, fans screaming behind them. Mostly Serena's fans, though. " Ah, I'll be back later tonight, catch me then!" With that, they got into a sleek white limousine and drove off.

" Does anyone know we're gonna be there?" asked Ash. " Yup!" Serena replied. " We're gonna meet Aria and Diantha and Cynthia and even Steven Stone there!"

" Wow... Is it a big deal?" Ash asked, perplexed. " Yeah, really big!" Serena exclaimed excitedly. " Some of the champions came together to make a movie, and gave us tickets!"

Just then, " And please welcome the arrival of Ash, the champion and Serena the Kalos Performance Queen!" They held hands and walked out together. " And the new couple of Pokewood has arrived!" The announcer spoke. " How adorable do they look together?!"

" Next, Aria, previous K. Queen!" He spoke ridiculously fast. " And monsieur Pierre!" Monsiuer Pierre helped Aria out the car and that's when Serena realised that Aria was pregnant. Ash went over with congratulations, and so did Serena. Just when they got there, another boy about Aria's age climbed out and shared a passionate kiss. " And here are the newly weds, apparently with a baby, it's Aria and Steven Stone everyone!" The crowd erupted in cheers. " Eeek! You're gonna have a baby?!" Serena squealed.

" Yeah, I know right!" the two girls erupted in squeals. " Hey Ash." Steven approached Ash. " Hey Steven." Ash replied, firmly gripping Steven's hand for a handshake. " How's Aria?"

" 4 months pregnant, and she's moved to Hoenn where she continues to be one of the most famous Queens of all time, right behind Serena." Steven smiled.

" And now, the long awaited speeches by the VIPs!" The announcer declared. Steven and Aria went first. " We are glad to announce that we are having a baby within the next 5 months!" Aria declared. " It was a real pleasure working on this movie!"

" Yes, it truly was, and I was honoured to be featured as one of the main characters. Thank you." Steven said, in his cool and collected tone that everyone was used to.

" Next, Kalos champion Ash from Pallet town in Kanto, and Serena the Kalos Queen from Vaniville town!"

" Hi everyone, I'm Ash, and my girlfriend Serena, is here as well. I have an announcement as well. "

Serena looked up at Ash quizically.

" Serena, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Serena covered her mouth and cried tears of joy. " Yes, I will." She spluttered out. They gave each other a long, passionate kiss as Ash slipped a diamond ring onto Serena's finger. Pikachu was tearing up in Aria's arms. " Pika! Pikachu!" he cried, sending his congratulations, as if his voice was a glow caster in a Pokemon showcase, along with everyone else in the audience.

" We're gonna do 'it' before we go, right?" Serena whispered. He smiled, which was the signal for yes. " I would like to thank my fiancee for everything she's done for me, and for letting me star in this amazing premiere. It is a wonderful place to be." He concluded. The crowd whooped and cheered for the newly engaged pair. Little did they know, an even better surprise was waiting for them...


	12. Chapter 12

" Aaahh!" Serena yelled. " Fuck!"

Ash took his dick out and licked Serena's wet pussy. " Mmmmm..." he sighed and rubbed his thumb against Serena's soaking wet clit. " Oh my fuckin Arceus!!!" Serena yelled.

He slowly inserted his fingers into her pussy again, slowly feeling for her G spot. Whrn he finally reached it, Serena yelped and moaned, fingering the outer folds.

" Alright, I think that's enough. For today anyway. " Ash smiled at his Fiancee. " Yeah, let's pack up for Kanto. " she smiled. They were leaving Unova early due to a misunderstanding with Iris. Ash had taken his girlfriend or rather, fiancee, to go shopping and sightseeing earlier and were getting ready for the flight to Kanto, where Ash and Serena were going to have the most fun time of their lives. Ash had planned 15 days of Kantosian holiday like the Kantosian man he was. Serena, who was Kalosian, didn't know much about Kanto, except that she would meet Ash's mum and previous Pokémon. " Pika Pika?( Can I come out now?) " Pikachu always stayed under the

covers of his foldable tent when the two were jerking off. " Yeah, come on out buddy. "

In the plane...

" Now that we're getting married, we have to set down some rules that WILL involve sex. " Serena said in a mock bossy tone. " First, only one oher girl a month and she has to be welcomed to have sex with you. BY ME! Second, if I catch you jerking off with another girl without my permission, you'll get a punishment. Thirdly, if I'm not up for sex, though you almost always are, don't force me!" She gave a kiss to Ash. " Ok?" She stroked his chest, a trick from Lillie to get him to listen. " Um...ok?" He replied, slightly mesmerized by the way Serena stroked his chest. " Good." She exclaimed, satisfaction lighting up her gaze.

" Now, why don't you have some fun with my butt?" she asked slyly, seducing him and making his dick hard. They were on a private plane in an enclosed lounge, that no one but them were allowed to go in. " Oh yeah." He took out a swatter from the ' sex box' and smacked her butt.

" Ohh!" she moaned, sweat dripping off her breasts. " We'll see how you handle this!" he said, squeezing her nipples.

" Eeeeekkk!" she squealed.

they spent the rest of the night fingering and fucking and Arceus knows what...

" Can Ash the champion and Serena the Queen please note that we are about to land in an hour or so."

" That's our cue." Ash said. He and Serena put their clothes back on and grabbed their luggage, heading towards the main landing seats, equipped with air sickness bags, 6 TVs, a complimentary tablet to use while landing and even an indestructible battlefield. The soil covering it was 10 feet deep, making it possible for ground type Pokémon to use attacks such as dig and burrow, which Ash had built specially for Sylveon's husband, Diggersby. But the part Serena and Misty, who occasionally used the plane, liked the most was the Pokequarium. Vaporeons, Goldeens, Magikarps and even small Gyrados were often found putting on a water show.

" Wow..." Was all Serena had to say when her foot landed on Kanto soil. There was a group of friends and fans from Kanto, all waiting for Ash and his new girlfriend, uh, fiancee. " Ash Ketchum, made us proud! Ash Ketchum, say it loud!" Gary's cheerleader squad cheered wildly for Ash. " Ash! You're here!"

It was Misty! Contrary to what Ash thought before, Misty was actually having a huge crush on Ash. When Misty heard about his new girlfriend/ fiancee, she nearly fried the Lapras she had been riding on. Regardless, she tried to act happy for them while shooting quick, yet angry glares at Serena. Thankfully, Serena never turned to look. " You have a fiancee?!" It was...( duh!) Brock. " She's looks like a great girl!" he said, enthusiastically. He got down to his knees and said," If you weren't dating Ash, you're heart would have belonged to me, and my manly body! OW... That was Croagunk..." and he fainted. Croagunk facepalmed himself, as did Misty. " Oh, and come on out Togekiss!" Serena called, tossing the Pokeball in the air. " You too, Sylveon, Vaporeon, Braixen, Pancham, and Vulpix!" 6 Pokemon immediately hopped out.

" Take a look at MY Pokemon!!" Misty cried enthusiastically. Out of the balls, a Togetic, Lapras, Goldeen, Golduck and Gyrados popped out. They all went to talk and chat, until..." Yoo hoo... I wanna see my sexy little Ash!" It was Violet, walking over with the other two Sensational Sisters. They were only wearing Bikini tops, a miniskirt wrapping their bottoms, and their butt cheeks were showing. Ash sighed. He was used to seeing the three weirdos dressed up to impress him. " Sorry girls, but I already have a fiancée!" he shouted. " Who?" they asked, perplexed. " Serena! Kalos Queen!" Misty shouted for Serena, who was feeling a little overwhelmed. " She's a better fiancée to Ash than you could ever be!" she shouted. " So why don't you just build a bridge and get over it?!" she demanded. Even Serena was staring at her in awe. Suddenly, she was staring at Misty's butt cheeks. They weren't as revealing as her sisters', but perfectly round. ' What am I thinking?! ' She thought. ' I guess I know what I've got to do..." That night, she decided to ' challenge' the Cerulean City gym. " You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Ash asked.

" Yeah, don't worry, I'll be back by 10!" she called before running out the door. When she got to the gym, she asked," Are your sisters home?"

" Not until midnight, no..." she began.

" Why?"

" Can you be my once a month? Please..." Serena begged with cute lillipup eyes.

" Fine..." Misty said. She tried to sound reluctant, but was actually really excited. She had heard from Shauna, a common friend of hers and Serena's, that she could really finger good spots.

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	13. Chapter 13

" So, where do we begin?" asked Misty. She was a virgin who didn't even finger herself, just knew all the basic terms.

" Like this." Serena demonstrated. " Take of your clothes and throw them on the floor."

Misty obeyed until only her bra and panties were on. " Ok, now I'll do the rest!" Serena said. She lunged forward, knocking Misty to the ground. " Ok, what the hell are you doing?!" Misty shouted.

" This." Serena calmly replied, and stripped off Misty's panties, revealing her tight, wet vagina. " Oh, you're a naughty little girl aren't you? " Serena said cheekily, teasing Misty by moving her hand on Misty's butt and suddenly slapping it. Misty howled so loud that even the Gyrados heard it. " Aahh! What are you doing?!" Misty screamed. Serena was stripping off her friend's bra. Then started licking her vagina and pinching her nipples. " Oh, oh aaahhh..." Misty moaned. " Shauna was r-right... Aaaahh..."

" Yes she was, whatever she said about me..." Serena replied. She than shoved her fingers into Misty's butt and Misty suddenly got super wet, her vagina soaked in juices. " Ohh...it hurts!" she squealed. Suddenly, Serena took out her fingers from Misty's butt. " Hey, I was just beginning to enjoy that!" She squealed in annoyance. " If you liked that, you would like this!" Serena rammed her fingers into Misty's pussy. " Eeee-Ooooowwww!!" Misty howled again. Serena pumped her fingers in and out of Misty's vagina, each time emerging with soaking wet fingers.

" Oh Arceus, that feels soo... good." Misty sighed. " You're gonna feel even better!" Serena cried. She slipped her fingers out of Misty's soaking wet pussy and stuck only one finger in. " Aaahh..." Misty cried. Serena fiddled around with the vagina for a little while longer before touching the G- spot. " Ohhhh... Yeah!!!! Fuck me like the bitch I am!!" Misty screamed.

" Now, my turn." Misty muttered when Serena pulled her wet fingers out. She pressed her wet lussy hard against Serena's. Serena screamed as the unexpected hit soon turned into satisfaction.

When they went back to the hotel, Ash was screwing a bluenette, who had huge tits. " MIETTE?!" Serena screamed. " Uh...I can explain..." Miette stuttered. Serena turned to her fiance and realised that he was unconscious. " What did you fuckin do to him?!" Serena screamed at Miette. " Using him as your pretty little sex toy?!" She raised her hand to slap the shit out of Miette when Misty stopped hrher and grabbed her arm. " Serena, what are you gonna solve like this?!" She questioned. " I-I don't know..." Serena stepped back to think about what she had nearly done. " S-serena?" Ash stuttered. " Ash!!! You're ok!!!" Serena and Misty embraced him in a group hug.

" Hey babe, hey Misty... what happened... I only remember Miette slapping my head with a belt... and...and the rest I don't remember..." He stammered. Serena and Misty turned to glare at the naked Miette. Serena walked over to her and pinned her down while Misty helped Ash up. Serena tied her legs to the bed and her arms to the chairs nearby. Misty stuck a vibrator forcefully into Miette's virgin pussy. " Oh, ARCEUS!!!!" She screamed. Misty took clothes pins out of her bag and used them to squeeze her nipples while Serena fingered the outer folds of the bluenette's soft vagina.

" The... Vibrator... it's gonna tear me in half... It's so big!!!" Miette squirmed. Suddenly, Misty stuffed another vibrator into her Miette's asshole and smacked it. Hard. This of course made Miette dripping wet.

" Yo, yo!!" Suddenly, a fat boy came into the room. It was Tierno!!

"Um...Am I interrupting something?" he asked. " I was kinda looking for...Aaaahhhh!!! Serena, is that you? You're even more beautiful naked!!!! And...are you the Cerulean Gym leader?! You two are so beautiful..." He fainted.

" Sigh..." Ash sighed. " Tierno... I'll let you punish Miette yourselves... I'm exhausted and... probably gonna take Tierno to the Pokemon Center." He dragged the fat boy by his legs out of the room.

"Where did we stop..." Misty asked mischievously. " Uh oh... Get me outta here!!" Miette exclaimed playfully. Serena turned up the vibrations by 5 levels and Miette, of course, yelped in enjoyment and pain.

 **K, that was the end of Chapter 13, I'm gonna stop posting lemons for a while... and I'm starting a new story, one that takes place right after the Kalos gang split up... I'll be posting it soon, so stay tuned!**


End file.
